Starting 6th year
by Harleyquinn811
Summary: Marauders era. James and lily make peace and become...friends? Lots of O/Cs losts of drama. Rated M for Pot smoking later and possible smut as well as language


**A/N: So this is how I think James and Lily wound a couple. Just kind my telling of how they wound up together. It has a lot (A LOT) of O/C drama as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the marauders or lily or the world the belong to.**

Lily took a deep breath as she stepped on to the platform. Beginning of her 6th year. She had gotten her O.W.L's over the summer and hadn't been shocked when she had O's in all subjects. her plans to become a healer where right on track and she felt excitement flutter in her chest. Suddenly she heard he name called from across the platform.

"LILS!" Three girls already in Hogwarts uniform surrounded her all talking at once. Loud, excited voices and loving arms wrapped around Lilly and her 3 closest friends collectively hugged her at once.

"Girls!" Lily shouted silencing them all. "I can't hear you all talk at once." All four of them laughed and each grabbed a bag to load on to the train. Lily smiled as she looked at her friends. Rachel had dark curly hair and skin the color of dark chocolate. Her chocolate eyes always seemed to smile and her smirk seemed to tell you she knew all your secrets. Her blue and silver tie was always straight and clean, and her uniform never had wrinkles. Ruby's sandy blonde hair came down to her wait and was always puled back into a ponytail. Her soft brown always seemed to welcome you and talking to Ruby never failed to make someone comfortable. Ruby's yellow and black tie was always crocked and she often forgot her robes in her dorm. Poppy was different from them all. Her jet black hair was long and wild, half her head was shaved she had a very small tattoo of a lollipop on the side of her skull. Her black and silver tie was untied and her skirt was probably a little shorter then and professor would have liked. The four girls had meet first year on the train and swore that no matter what houses they git sorted into that would stay friends.

After loading all of Lily's things in to the train the girls quickly found and empty cart to take over. The four shared stories of summer fun and (In Poppy's case) summer love for an hour without lily saying a word. She started out the window and thought about how much better it would be when she got to the school. Better food, Magic, and school work to throw herself in, instead of thinking about him. The boy that used to be her Best friend and had called her _Mudblood_.

"So Miss Gryffindor Prefect, what did you do all summer?" Ruby asked flicking a Bertie Botts every flavor bean at her friend. Lily laughed.

"You know what I did. I was inside reading all summer." she said with a sigh. She looked away from the window to her friends. Rachel sat closest to the door while Ruby used her lap as a pillow and Poppy sat on the floor digging through her purse for a lollipop.

"You don't sound happy about it this summer." Poppy observed. "Had other plans?" She found the sucker a ripped off the wrapper popping it in her mouth

"Actually yes. Before," Lily paused. "before Sev called me a you-know-what, we were gonna spend the summer together. My mum told me we could to go to London and stay with my grandparents." The other three girl groans. Poppy moved so she was seated directly across the car from Lily.

"Listen to me very carefully," Poppy said softly and leaned in. Lily followed her lean and leaned in as well. "That boy is a asshole!" poppy said loudly. "I totally understand he was your Best friend or what ever but he is friends with assholes and death eaters. Lils you gotta get a better taste in boys." Lily sat back sharply and sighed. Poppy leaned back and propped her foot on the bench Lilly sat on

Ruby looked out the car window and smiled "Speaking of which Poppy here they come." A knock came on the window and The Marauders stood at the door. Lily rolled her eyes before any of then could speak. poppy smiled and crossed her legs.

"Ah the Mischief lord of Hogwarts," Poppy said sarcastically "How can we we help you boys this morning?" she said smiling.

"Are the sarcastic comments always necessary, Perwitt?" Sirius rolled his eyes and Poppy grinned

"How do you plan on shutting my up, Black?" She smiled and raised an eyebrow as they make eye contact.

Remus cleared his throat. "Lily? the Prefect meeting starts in 10 minuets." He looked tried and pale but he smiled like there was no place he would rather be. James stood off to the side quietly staring at his hands hair wild as always. Sirius had propped himself up on the door leaning forward and peter stood behind them all, lagging as always.

"Oh? and it took all four of you to come tell me?" She asked sourly. Remus looked embarrassed but James spoke up.

"Actually no. He came to tell you that and I came to apologize, Sirius and Pete just kinda followed us." Lily was to shocked to speak. James potter apologizing? What had the world come to? Poppy promptly stood up.

"I'm gonna find the treat trolley. Girls?" The other girls nodded and murmured in agreement and quickly left the car dragging the boys with them. Just lily and James stood in the car.

"Apologize?" she asked almost laughing. "I thought James Potter didn't apologize for anything?" she sneered a little and she knew it was rude and bitch but he had caused so many arguments between her and Sev and even if the two of them weren't talking anymore it was hard not to stay angry. James shrugged.

"What happened back in June to start. Then all the pranks I guess. I just I did some thinking over the summer and I figure I was kinda," he paused and chuckled slightly, "well more the kinda, I was a jerk. I was kinda hoping I could get a fresh slate? Start over?" He held his hand out and she stared at it for a second.

"How do I know this isn't some kinda prank?" She asked temped to shake his had. He sounded genuine and she didn't want to say no if he really meant what he was saying.

"You don't." he smiled and stuck his hand out a little further. She took it and shook it. His hands where rough and soft at the same time. He shook her hand twice "James Potter, Nice to meet you." He said with a grin. She laughed.

"Lily Evans, I will see you in class, Potter." She smiled. For the first time since they meant his last name felt odd to her.

"And you too, Miss Evans." He sounded so grown up compared to the last time she had seem him and for the first time she thought she might understand why girls fawned over James Potter.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! About my characters and the plot and Please give me feedback.**


End file.
